doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
307 - Arachnids in the UK
Arachnids in the UK ist die 307. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 4. Folge der 37. Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor, Ryan, Graham und Yasmin sind endlich wieder in Sheffield gelandet. Während sich Yaz mit ihrer Familie auseinander setzen muss, stellen die anderen besorgt fest, dass mit der Spinnen-Population in der Stadt etwas nicht stimmt ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor schafft es, ihre Begleiter nur eine halbe Stunde nach ihrer versehentlichen Abreise auf die Erde zurückzubringen. *Der Doctor meint, sie habe nie eine Wohnung besessen und träumte immer davon. Zählt man größere Immobilien nicht als Wohnung, dann hat sie recht (Smithwood Manor, ein Cottage und ein Haus in London). *Erstmals nutzt der Dreizehnte Doctor das Psychic Paper. *Schon zuvor musste der Doctor gegen ungewöhnlich große Spinnen (oder spinnenartige Tiere) agieren. So kämpfte sie gegen die Metebelis-Spinnen und ihre Anführerin und stellte sich "Bazillen" auf dem Mond (Planet of the Spiders, Kill the Moon). *Robertson besitzt einige Paralellen zu Donald Trump. So führt er ein riesiges Firmenimperium und besitzt mehrere Hotels. Auch feuert er Najia Khan mit dem ikonischen Satz "You're fired!", der durch Trumps Reality Show The Apprentice geprägt wurde. *Er hasst Trump, was auch der Grund ist, warum er 2020 gegen ihn in den Präsidentschaftswahlen antreten möchte. *Die Spinnen stammen von einer genetisch veränderten Spinne ab, die sich von Giftmüll in einer ehemaligen Kohlemine ernährt hat. Ähnliches, aber mit direkt vor Ort mutierten Maden, ist schon einmal passiert. (The Green Death) *Als es darum geht die Spinnen zu erledigen, möchte Robertson, stereotypisch für einen Amerikaner, sie alle erschießen. *Ryan entgegnet, dass der Doctor dies niemals zulassen würde und nicht so auf Waffen steht. *Als sich der Doctor gegen die Idee wehrt, herrscht Robertson sie und ihre Begleiter an, warum diese nicht "normal" sein und ihre Probleme mit einer Waffe erledigen können. *Letzen Endes muss der Doctor eigentlich nicht eingreifen, weil die Mutterspinne zu groß geworden ist und daran zu sterben beginnt. Dennoch erschießt Robertson die Riesenspinne und bringt den Doctor gegen sich auf. *Najia versucht Yasmin mehrmals dazu zu bringen ihr über den Doctor zu erzählen und ist besorgt über die plötzliche Bekanntschaft. Ähnlich wie es bei Martha Jones und ihrer Mutter der Fall war. (The Lazarus Experiment) *Am Ende möchte sich der Doctor wirklich von ihren Begleitern verabschieden, doch diese beschließen weiter mit ihr reisen zu wollen und können sie umstimmen. Das ist bis jetzt einmalig. *Sie macht ihnen klar, dass sie nicht weiß wohin die TARDIS sie bringen wird und sie nicht für ihre Sicherheit garantieren kann, doch jeder von ihnen bringt einen Grund vor: **So rennt Graham vor dem Geist seiner verstorbenen Frau davon **Ryan möchte nicht mehr in einem Lagerhaus arbeiten **Yasmin braucht Abstand von ihrer Familie. *Erfreut nennt der Doctor ihre Begleiter und sich selbst "Team TARDIS". (Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS) *Das ist nebenbei auch die Standardbezeichnung von diversen Autoren (für Bücher, Comics, Hörspiele) und Fans für den Doctor und seine/ihre Begleiterschaft im Allgemeinen. Weitere Anspielungen *Graham sieht seine verstorbene Frau in ihrem Haus als Illusion und spricht auch mit ihr. Dies erinnert an Dr. Watson aus der Serie Sherlock, der in der 4. Staffel mit einer Erinnerungsversion seiner verstorbenen Frau interagiert. Hintergrundinformation *Der in Twice Upon a Time kurz sichtbare neue Effekt des Zeit-Vortex wird dieses Mal deutlich ausgeprägter gezeigt. Daneben sieht man auch erstmals die verschiedenen Zeitbahnen (engl. Time tracks) von denen der Doctor manchmal spricht. *Sämtliche Fakten über Spinnen basieren auf realen Erkenntnissen über diese Tiere. Um zu prüfen, dass wirklich alles korrekt ist, wurde sogar der Spinnenforscher Dr. Niall Doran als Berater für diese Episode hinzugezogen. en:Arachnids in the UK (TV story) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2018 Kategorie:Stories (Dreizehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Graham O'Brien) Kategorie:Stories (Yasmin Khan) Kategorie:Stories (Ryan Sinclair) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch)